Keep it in the Family
by Little Zee
Summary: Emma and Sean find out they have a half-sister, How would they react?


Micky was on his way down the street to Eddie's bar when a girl in her early 20's bumped in to him on a nearly empty street, quickly he checked his pockets.

"Hey give that back" Micky said catching up to her, he grabbed her arm so that she would stay put.

"Give what back?" she replied

"My wallet you have it"

"No, I don't"

"Give it back or I'll"

"You'll what?"

"Come with me" Micky said dragging the girl along the street and in to Eddie's "sit down" he told her sternly "two beers please Eddie" sitting across from her at the table Micky looked the girl in the eyes, he thought he saw something, but he wasn't sure. "So, who are you?"tgthtt

"My name's Kerry"

"I'm Micky, what's your business here"

"I'm looking for some people, I believe you may know them"

"Are you with the police?"

"No, course not."

"Who are you looking for?"

"Sean and Emma Kennedy"

"What for?"

"I need to meet them first before I reveal my answer. Can I meet them tonight? I'll come back here at 7"

"Sure, we'll be here" Micky replied. Kerry stood and started to walk away "before you go, my wallet."

"Was it really that bad?" Kerry asked handing Micky his wallet back

"No, I'm a grifter I know things"

"Well, see you tonight then"

"Look forward to it"

The crew gathered in Eddie's bar it was nearly 7 at night, and Micky awaited Kerry's arrival.

"Emma" Micky got her attention "there is someone coming to see you and Sean, she didn't explain why, just said she had to meet you first. She seemed ok."

"When will she come?" Emma asked

"Micky" Kerry stood nervously in the doorway of the bar, she had waited a long time for this moment, and now she wasn't sure if she actually wanted to go through with it.

"Kerry nice to see you again, this is Albert"

"Nice to meet you" Albert smiled shaking her hand

"Ash" Ash nodded

"And this is Emma and Sean" they both shake Kerry's hand

"Micky said you wanted to see us" Emma stated

"Yes" Kerry started to tense up, how would they react?

"Well" Sean said encouraging her to talk

"Well, some time ago I overheard my dad talking to some of his drinking friends, he mentioned something that he has never told anyone before, which in turn sent me on a wild goose chase."

"And?" Sean asked

"Well, I'm your half-sister, my dad is Rex Kennedy"

Emma and Sean looked at each other, everyone was quiet even Eddie. They all knew that Sean and Emma's dad Rex Kennedy had walked out on them when they were young, leaving them to go through foster care. Kerry twitched nervously maybe she shouldn't of come, but she always wanted siblings and now she's found them.

"Why did you come?" Sean broke the silence with his question, his annoyance already tipping to anger

"I wanted to find my brother and sister, I missed out on having that"

"How did you find out"

"I was hiding in the room, he was heavily drunk again and talking noncancer, then he said about a previous family and I wanted to find you."

"Well I don't want to know you"

"Sean!" Emma shouted hitting him

"She's just going to leave like he did"

"I'm not dad Sean, just because he went off and left one family doesn't mean he's evil."

"So, it makes it ok then is that what you're saying?"

"No, I'm not saying that, I'm saying people make mistakes"

"What, walk away from your own kids just to make more"

"And you're blaming me?"

"Just go"

"Sean please what he did wasn't my fault" Kerry protested

"She's right Sean" Micky stepped in to calm him down and ushered him to the other side of the bar where the pool table was.

"Will he be ok?" Kerry asked Emma who was still standing next to her

"Once he calms down yeah. He just took dad leaving really badly that's all." Emma replied

"I didn't mean to upset anyone"

"I know"

"Look I'd like us three to get to know each other, here's my number when your ready." Kerry handed Emma a piece of paper with her phone number on it and leaves the bar.

Back at the hotel Micky talked through the next mark.

"Julie King, she built her empire after she split with her husband, stole a big amount of his money and his half of their business. She has no children of her own, so she shares the business with her niece who will take over once Julie retires. They own a large chain of hotels all over the UK with three being in London. Having a good representation, they can charge more on things than necessary."

"What do we know about the niece?" Emma asked

"Not much she works there part time but chooses to keep herself to herself" Albert replied

"So, what are we going to do? Sell them a hotel that we don't own?" asked Ash

"Yes, so Sean Albert has already got you a job in their office, find out what you can" Micky said "Emma and I will meet with Julie and sell them the hotel"

"Which one?" Emma asked

"The castle hotel" Ash announced

The Next day Sean walked in to Julie's office under the name of Chris Johnson and was shown to a desk. "Hi" Sean said to a lady on the next desk "I'm Chris"

"I'm Alice, nice to meet you" she shook his hand. Suddenly an office door opened and a young lady came out and went into another office.

"Who's that?" Sean asked Alice

"That's Julie's niece, she's been here for a while, she was trying to track down her brother and sister"

"Did she find them?" Sean asked as Chris

"Yeah, the brother sounds like a prat apparently he said he didn't want to know her"

"And the sister?"

"The sister is happy to get to know her"

"Oh" Sean was starting to feel unconfutable "sorry need the toilet" he left his desk and went into the toilet cubical as soon as he was there he text Emma

`Julie's niece is Kerry Kennedy!`

Kerry left work early, she had seen Sean there and Emma and Micky and guessed that the company was about to be coned. She also was upset about how Sean was towards her, comparing her to their father when he didn't know the full story. Entering a bar she didn't notice three people she know were in there "Hi Kerry" the voice made her body freeze and her hair stand on end Kerry slowly turned round to the two muscular men standing by her "remember us?" she didn't want to but she did.

"How can I help you?" trying to sound braver than she actually was

"Here's the deal you bring us your brother and sister and we will let you get away with the money you took from us"

"Why them?"

"Just bring us the boy and his sister and we will let you go"

"What will you do with them?"

"You don't have to worry about that just bring them to us"

The men walked out of the bar, Kerry didn't realize that she had been holding her breath as she turned and headed to the bar she bumped in to Ash

"We need to talk" Ash stated ordering two beers "so who were they?"

"They were some people I had dealings with in the past I took what I believe was rightfully mine which was 5 grand and now they've found me again, they somehow found out about Sean and Emma and want them."

"So you're a grifter?"

"Yeah, but my Auntie doesn't know" taking a sip of beer she turns to Ash "look can you do me a favour?"

"Sure"

"Make sure Emma and Sean get out of town for a few days and tell them they won't see me again I know Sean will be happy to hear that."

"Kerry" Ash tried to stop her

"It's alright I know what I'm doing. And I won't tell Aunt Julie that you're coning her" Kerry walked out of the bar.

"Micky" Ash called as he entered the hotel room

"Ash what's wrong?"

"It's Kerry she's in trouble and she needs our help. She won't admit it but she does"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Ash

"What trouble?" Emma asked

"Some men have tracked her down, and they're threatening her life if she doesn't bring her brother and sister to them. She asked me to get you out of town for a while." Ash explained

"Well that's not going to happen" Emma stated "she's our sister and we're going to help her"

"We could kill her" Sean quietly suggested

"Sean!" Emma, Ash and Albert shouted

"Wait he has a point, if these men think all three of you are dead they can't come after you." Micky said "when is she seeing these guys again?"

"In two days" Ash replied

"Perfect, Sean see if you can talk to Kerry tomorrow" Micky said

Only Ash noticed the look on Sean's face as Sean went out to the balcony, "What's wrong Sean?" Ash asked following him out

"Nothing" Sean replied not looking at him

"So, you normally walk around looking miserable"

"It's what someone said earlier."

"Well"

"They said her brother sounds like a prat shoving her off."

"Is he?"

"I feel like it. What if she doesn't want to talk to me tomorrow?"

"I wouldn't blame her"

"Thanks Ash" Sean said sarcastically

"She wants her brother Sean and right now she needs you. Just let her know you are there for her, and your sorry"

"Ok, thanks Ash"

Sean stood nervously outside Kerry's office door. He had been running through what he would say to her all morning and now he wasn't sure what to do. He knocked on the door and took a deep breath before entering and closing the door behind him.

"What do you want?" Kerry stabbed at him

"I" Sean's rehearsed words weren't coming

"I don't have all day"

"Ash said about the men" Sean managed to speak "the ones who want to hurt you"

"Why haven't you left town?"

"Come on you know Emma won't let me do that" Sean sat on the chair the other side of the desk to Kerry feeling more commutable "She'll drag both of us down with her"

Kerry had to smile at Sean's description of their older sister

"Look" Sean started "I know I've been acting like an idiot, but it hurt when he left and then to find out that he had more children I feel like we've been replaced"

"Well I wouldn't replace you or Emma, not now that I've found you. I just wish he'd said something sooner I would of come and got you. Your right though he is a waste of space, he constantly told me I was a mistake"

Now Sean felt even more terrible about how he acted towards her "we're here for you, all of us" Kerry looked at Sean as he spoke "So, what's your plan with these men?" Sean asked

"Say you've left the country and let them do whatever to me"

"Or Micky and Ash could shoot us in front of them then they'll never come looking for us again"

"I like your idea better" Kerry and Sean smiled

The three siblings stood outside of the abandon warehouse Kerry and Sean wondered if this was the right move to make "What if this doesn't work" Kerry whispered through her teeth

"Micky's plans never fail" Emma replied

"Micky's? I though this was Sean's idea"

"Does it matter right now" hissed Sean

The three of them took a deep breath and headed inside

"You came" the oldest man said with his gravely voice

"You didn't leave me much choice" Kerry replied

"You brought guests" the man continued

"Please they wouldn't leave me alone, just because they're older than me they think they can rule over me" Kerry could feel Emma and Sean's eyes burning her back, but she had bigger fish to fry. "Before you touch them or do anything I have a proposition"

"Which is?"

"I can get you back your 5 grand, we hustled some money off a bunch of guys, and we have enough. You get the money all three of us walk free"

"I don't think so"

Suddenly Ash and Micky bust through the doors "They found us" Emma screamed as the three siblings backed away

"Who are you?" asked the older man

"People you don't want to know" said Ash "is that them?" he asked Micky who nodded in return "where's our money?"

"We don't have it" Emma said

Ash shoots at Emma who collapsed on the floor "where's our money?"

"We don't have it" Kerry said

Ash shoots at Sean and Kerry who both fall "what did you see?" Ash asked the two men who watched the events unfold in front of them

"Nothing" they said in unison

"Then leave" Ash ordered them. Micky made sure that they had actually driven away from the warehouse

"You can get up now" Micky announced

"Thanks guys" Kerry said as the siblings got to their feet "I appreciate your help"

"Your welcome" said Micky "now back to the job at hand, you know what your meant to do?" he asked Kerry

"Yes, I do"

Micky and Emma stood in Julie King's office opposite Julie and Kerry "I viewed your hotel and its perfect definitely worth the money and it has a lot of potential" Kerry said convincing her aunt to had over the money to Emma and Micky

"As agreed then" Julie smiled "here is the money in cash like you asked"

"It's a pleasure doing business with you" said Micky shaking their hand

"Likewise" Julie replied

"I'll show you out" Kerry gestured leading them out the office

"See you later" Emma whispers to Kerry who smiles in return.

"You missing someone?" Kerry asked standing at the doorway to Eddie's bar

"Told you we could trust her" Emma said to Sean

"You did great" Micky smiled hugging Kerry

"Thanks" Kerry said with a grin taking a glass of champagne being offered by Ash

"It's a job well done by all six of us" Micky toasted and everyone clinked their glasses and had a sip

"And thanks again for helping me" Kerry said gratefully.

"That's what we're here for we help each other." Micky replied

"Come on then Kerry we had a bet" Sean piped up

"Yeah that I'm going to win" Kerry challenged

"What bet?" Emma asked

"That Kerry can drink more than us and still seem sober" Sean replied

"You're on sis" Emma challenged Kerry

Eddie lined up six shot glasses for each sibling, as Kerry had asked him earlier in the day and poured the shots.

"Ok you have to close your eyes and take the drink" Kerry explained

Emma and Sean closed their eyes, Kerry winked at the others "After three 1, 2, 3" Sean and Emma drunk their shouts whiles Kerry poured hers in to a pre-prepared jug. After doing this with all 6 shots. They opened their eyes "Well how do you feel" Kerry asked

"Sore" said Sean slumping back

"I thought I was good at this" said Emma "how do you do it?"

"With practice" Kerry smiled, standing up, as she did so she accidently knocked the jug over and the liquid went all over the floor. Realizing they had been coned Sean and Emma advanced towards her.

"Did you drink any of the shots?" asked Sean

"Of course" lied Kerry stepping backwards away from her advancing siblings

"Then explain the jug" Emma probed

"Someone must of left it there" Kerry tried to come up with a good excuse

"Like who?" asked Sean

"Eddie" Kerry replied knowing they wouldn't buy it. Feeling the wall behind her and seeing Sean and Emma get closer she had very few places to run. Suddenly Sean got Kerry in a headlock and gave her noogies on her head, meanwhile Emma was pinching and poking her sides.

"Stop!" Kerry shouted

"You shouldn't of coned your siblings" Emma teased

"Say sorry" Sean demanded

"Never" Kerry said trying to fight to two of them off

"Say it" Emma and Sean repeated

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Kerry said "it was a good one though" when they finally let her go

"What do you think Mick? Fancy having six members in your crew?" Ash asked

"She is good" Albert pointed out

"I agree, Kerry would you like to join our crew?"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"I'd love to, if its ok with everyone?"

"Of course" Emma said happily

"Welcome to the family" Sean added putting his arm round her.


End file.
